


Reptilian

by DreadfulShieldmaiden



Category: True Detective
Genre: F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulShieldmaiden/pseuds/DreadfulShieldmaiden
Summary: It is nothing but a reptilian part of his brain.





	Reptilian

Desire is just the combination of hormones and different sensorial stimulus. McLean had long revealed that, showing to humanity the three parts of the brain; the reptilian complex, the paleomammalian complex, and the neomammalian complex. The reptilian complex is the part of the brain responsible for maturation of sexuality. It is responsible for all that bullshit poets and writers have been writing for a while. They call it passion, desire. Rust wished that these poets knew that love was nothing but the passage of feelings from reptilian complex to the paleomammalian one, also known as limbic system. There, the primal impulses mostly connected to the reptilian part of the brain are turned into stable emotions. 

But the poets wouldn’t accept that explanation, they wouldn’t give up their beliefs taking things so easily. 

Rust believed McLean’s theory more than any of these poets or any of these porn propagandas, but sometimes he forgot his own rationality and how he should behave. 

He knew he shouldn’t be jackhammering his patner’s wife so hard that all you could listen through the house was the ‘slap slap’ of him getting in and out of her wet and hot cunt. He shouldn’t be getting this amount of pleasure when he sees Maggie’s face red and distorted by getting into the edge of orgasm. As much as he knows that it is just that animal part of his brain working out and intensifying the feelings, he cannot help himself to not feel a deep delight when her nail scratches his back. 

He shouldn’t feel that pleasure when she screams his name and clinches his cock roughly. He shouldn’t feel that divine sensation of relieve and uniqueness with other body when he comes and spills inside Maggie.

It is all just a reptilian part of his body.

Still, being primal was all he needed.


End file.
